THE CELESTIAL ANGELS
by markab
Summary: The personnel of Moonbase Alpha are up against more weird and wonderful beings. Season One universe.
1. Chapter 1

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**THE CELESTIAL ANGELS -PART ONE **

Specialist Scientists Tara Jennings and Adam Caswell are suited up, and are at the helm of Eagle Two.

The craft moves towards the asteroid and Tara leans forward and switches on the on-board computer.

"Adam...see if you can get in closer, I want to see if there is any tirannium amongst the compounds on that rock"

Adam nods his head and jetts the Eagles boosters a tad to get a closer orbit.

Down on Main Mission, there is a huddle of personnel awaiting the readings.

David Kano is ready at computer to connect with Eagle Two's on board computer to start analysing the data.

The forever tired and wary Professor Victor Bergman is in the moonbase lab rubbing his temples. Tirannium...that's what is needed for their life support systems. Three hundred days has gone by since the moon broke away from the Earth, and the status of the life support has gone from working normal, to critical within a few weeks. Tirannium was founded almost by accident, but it is found it could replemish the dwindling life support. It is now a top priority to find a substansive source...

He fixes his gaze to the readings that the computer is patching through to him, and his face brightens, these readings were good...

The bright colours dance. The sparkles, the gems, the curves of light bending the true reality of space.

Dr Helena Russell turns from her desk in the medical centre and sets her attention to the window beside her.

The luna landscape is glittering. Like the dull luna rock itself is turning to a bed of diamonds.

Shiney diamonds that radiated light that shines so bright.

Her mind is in a twirl as she touches her face and closes her eyes and smiles...she feels everso calm.

Like the traumas and dramas of a recent medical emergency was draining away, leaving her feeling calm and refreshed.

_**The black velvet of space was awash of glimming particles that was brighter than the constellations that lay beyond.**_

_**The aged old rock. The chunk of Earths once natural satellite drifts through the particles and the darkness of space turns from black to green...from green to orange, and then orange to red.**_

Sandra's dark eyes are transfixed to the big screen.

Commander John Koenig comes down from his adjoining office and is gazing up at the screen, he shoots a glare at Kano, "What is that thing?"

Kano turns, "I have just had confirmation from Computer that what ever it is...it is completely harmless"

Koenig is suspicious, he leans down on the desk and shakes his head, " get computer to do a full analysis on that thing"

Kano sighs and did as he as he is instructed, "...there Commander...harmless just like I said"

Koenig slaps a hand onto the communicator control, Professor Bergman's worn face appears on the small moniter. It seems to him that his old friend has grown so old so recently.

"Victor..I need your opinion up here at Main Mission"

"_I'm on my way John..."_

John turns to Sandra, "Sandra, get Eagle Two back to Alpha"

Sandra shakes her head, "but I can't Commander...I was trying to say...We've lost contact with them 20 minutes ago", she insists.

Koenigs eyes are fixed to the big screen, "KEEP TRYING...I WANT THEM TO RETURN TO BASE UNTIL WE KNOW WHAT WE ARE DEALING WITH..."

XXX

_Tara Jennings is bathed in a yellow light. She feels so new, so alive...like she has been reborn some how. Adam stands beside her...their hands are locked together as they look around them. Eagle Two was no more. They are standing in some kind of bright yellow void...but it feels EVERSO wonderful!_

_She smiles...her eyes smile...and Adam smiles back at her..._

Paul Morrow enters Main Mission and looks at the big screen from where he is stood. Then he goes to stand at Koenigs side.

"It's beautiful"

Koenig glares at him, "We don't know what it is!"

Morrow casually shruggs, "It's quite harmless...you don't need any of your Computers to tell you that"

Koenig looks at him and narrows his eyes, "your computers...?"

"...our computers", corrected Paul, his gaze careful not to fix with Koenigs.

Professor Bergman is now standing by their side. Helena Russell is with him. Commander Koenig is over to him at an instant snapping his fingers, "Victor any ideas?"

Victor sighed and rubs his cheek; "to be honest, I don't know John...it's LIKELY to be some kind of force interference..seems harmless enough...", he then adds, ..."for the moment"

_The colours of Main Mission fade to yellow and then to green. Everybody sees shining particles in the air around them. Everyone smiles. It brings a smiling feeling just to gaze in wonder at the colours._

Helena is beaming. Her eyes are lighting up and she fixes a wonderous smile toward John, their hands clasp together.

Only Paul Morrow is standing still. He's is a dark shadow that blights the light...

And then...just as everyone is fit to burst at the wonderous feeling. The lights are gone. The luna surface outside the windows being back to bear grey rock.

The constellations beyond the rock as they were just now.

Helena touches her forehead and looks at John, her face is full of questions.

John touches his own head, before looking up to see the reason everybody around him is looking up towards platform above them.

It is Tara Jennings and Adam Caswell.

Clearly it was them. But they are garbed in bright white togas with mystic symbols across the front.

The togas seem to flow in an unseen wind around them, as does their hair.

"JENNINGS...CASWELL?" Calls Koenig, his voice is raised.

It is Adam that leads the way. He smiles and begins to speak in a magnified voice as he comes down the stairwell.

_**"You must forgive us for taking over these mortal bodies...but without them, then I wouldn't be speaking to you now"**_

Helena edges closer to John. Paul Morrow steps back so he is standing behind Victor.

Adam is now standing in front of them all. Tara beside him.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

_**"I am Adam and this is Tara...trust be, commander John Koenig, it is easier this way"**_

John's browe knotts, "I SAID WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

_**"Who we are, will matter little to you...your primitive minds will not be able to even begin to understand our existance..oh...possibly one of you might"**_

John Koenig watches as Adam circles him and looks at everybody in turn. Paul stares right at Adam.

"I ASKED YOU WHAT YOU WANTED?"

It is Tara that answers this time. Her voice is like a beautiful tune.

"_**We offer you a way home...ALL OF YOU..."**_

Adam comes to her side and picks up where she leaves off.

_**"For a price..."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_REVIEWS AND OPINIONS WOULD BE GRATEFULLY RECEIVED!_


	2. Chapter 2

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**THE CELESTIAL ANGELS -PART TWO**

"WHO ARE YOU?"

_**"I am Adam and this is Tara...trust be, commander John Koenig, it is easier this way"**_

John's browe knotts, "I SAID WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

_**"Who we are, will matter little to you...your primitive minds will not be able to even begin to understand our existance..oh...possibly one of you might"**_

John Koenig watches as Adam circles him and looks at everybody in turn. Paul stares right at Adam.

"I ASKED YOU WHAT YOU WANTED?"

It is Tara that answers this time. Her voice is like a beautiful tune.

"_**We offer you a way home...ALL OF YOU..."**_

Adam comes to her side and picks up where she leaves off.

_**"For a price..."**_

Koenig narrows his eyes at him, "for a price? What kind of price?"

Adam didn't answer him, but Tara comes forward, her voice sings.

_**"Sometimes too much too soon is dangerous"**_

Helena swallows down and decides to ask about Tara and Adam's welfare, "the bodies you inhabit...are they alright? Have they been...", she trails off thinking the worst.

Adam warmly smiles, his hair still moving in the unseen wind, _**"I can assure you that the two humans we inhabit have been unharmed...but please, Dr Russell, don't take our kind word for it...examine us...we have nothing to hide..."**_

XXX

In the Medical unit, Dr Bob Mathias watches with a clipboard as Adam lays back on the bed. Helena has performed a complete medical check up.

_**"Are you satisfied Dr Russell?"**_

John Keonig who had stood back and observed comes forward, "So? Does he check out?"

Helena shakes her head as she takes the chart off Mathias, "Yes...everything seems normal...according to these results, I have carried out an exstensive medical check up on a healthy human being", she informs him.

Adam jumps off the bed and pulls on his bright clean toga. Koenig turns and points at the symbols, "What do they mean? The markings on your gowns"

_**"Peace...peace to us and all...we have no quarry with you or your people John Koenig"**_, replies Adam.

The commander strides forward and folds his arms, "you know all our names...is that because you have scanned the minds of Jennings and Caswell?"

Adam tilts his head at him,_** "No...it's not that at all...we are aware of everything, we can see brain wave patterns, they are all around me and are about every person...there is quite an aura around you Commander..."**_

John didn't know whether that was good or bad.

_**"How you have strived to make sure that each and everybody on this base is safe...your struggles have taken their tolls...but...for a primitive race, you have stood well...it seems that without you Commander, Alpha wouldn't have lasted as long as it has..."**_

Koenig stands his ground, "You're too kind"

_**"It's quite an achievement...you should be proud of yourself...each and everyone on Alpha looks to your commander...well...most..."**_

Adam went over to the window and stares out to the luna rock outside. Helena comes to John's side and looks at him and then at Adam listening carefully of what is being said.

Adam turns to face them and smiles, "_**There is a time when your blood will run cold commander...there will be a time when you will fall victim to those you strive to keep safe"**_

Koenigs blood was running cold now, let alone sometime in the future, after hearing that.

"You said that you could get us all home...is that true?"

_**"There is a way...not in way you would hope for...but in a sense, I can make you walk on your home world again and put all this behind you"**_

"And the price?"

_**"Your lifeseed...my people have long since died out...we are the lone survivors of a civilisation that was the greatest in the known universe...we were gods...gods among men...but you can help us...we can help each other...you give us your life seed...we will make you walk your world again"**_

Helena clears her throat, "Life seed? What do you mean by that?", her eyes searches Adams.

_**"The men on this base are fertile...they carry the seeds for the next generation...just think what it would mean if this generation was up there amongst the gods"**_

XXX

John Koenig strides into his office with his head in his hands. He needs time to think. They had come across many weird oddities since the moon broke away from the earth, but this took the biscuit.

"They are asking for sperm donation!", he cries out aloud.

Professor Bergman leans on the desk and shakes his head, "Not just sperm John...they want eggs as well from the women...they want to create and modify a race of people from scratch..."

John looks at him, "but how could they get us home? What does 'in a sense' mean? They can either take us or not"

Bergman crosses over to him and rubs his cheek, "I don't trust them John...I don't know what it is but there is something not quite right about all of this"

**{ he has a mechanical heart...we can manipulate the ones with beating hearts...this one will not be manipulated...it would have been a problem...but his lifeforce is nearly over...by the time John Koenigs blood runs cold the old one will be no more}**

**{when will this be? We need to harvest these creatures...}**

**{Soon...very very soon...}**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_REVIEWS AND OPINIONS WOULD BE GRATEFULLY RECEIVED!_


	3. Chapter 3

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**THE CELESTIAL ANGELS -PART THREE**

**{ he has a mechanical heart...we can manipulate the ones with beating hearts...this one will not be manipulated...it would have been a problem...but his lifeforce is nearly over...by the time John Koenigs blood runs cold the old one will be no more}**

**{when will this be? We need to harvest these creatures...}**

**{Soon...very very soon...}**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The seed was grown from the centre of the universe. A lifeseed for each and every being. And watching these seeds were the bringers of life. Then, one day, there was a galactic armageddon that destroyed the nucleus of this space.

Each atom from each life seed was spread about throughout the known cosmos...

_**Tara recites this speech. And the great hall in the recreational area is filled with those who want to listen. They are captivated by her tune.**_

Each planet was borne out of a seed. Each civilisation was made from a seed. Each galaxy was littered by at least one living entity that thrived with life and with hope and with wonder...

_**Commander John Koenig gets wind of this gathering and leaves his private office and goes to the recreational centre. **_

Each seed of life lives and thrives and exists. Most have no knowledge of their forefathers in the known galaxy.

_**Commander Koenig is in the travel tube. He is fuming, he paces up and down. How dare this...this...entity call upon a meeting and start preaching.**_

And many stories were handed down to the ancestors. These stories got more and more fabricated as time went on. Until the true path of the lifeseeds was long forgotten.

_**Faces from the Alphans. They look at her in awe and in wonder and how they should have done since the Earth was created. Their eyes glisten and shine and stare out in wonder.**_

It is time for all of you to relearn what you have long forgotten. Regain your stance within the realms of the lifeseed. Meet your destinys.

_**Commander Koenig said NO!**_

_**Everybody in the recreation centre turns their head at once and stare at him. The commander steps forward, His face is like thunder and he is pointing accusingly at Tara on the podium.**_

_**"You do NOT listen to what she says. We do NOT know who these people are...to trust them, we need cold hard facts"**_

_**Tara looks across to him. Her toga flaps about in the unseen wind and she smiles at him. Koenig looks at the faces around him as he steps further into the room, "Whose idea was this? Who told you all to gather in here?"**_

_**And it is Helena who turns around...**_

Don't you see John...these people have come to save us from the cold. They are angels John...can't you see that...they are angels...

_**John grasps hold both of Helena's shoulders and he wants to shake her. What mind control is this? It had to be some kind of mind control.**_

_**Tara comes forward and the Alphans that have gathered, part for her to come through, "Commander Koenig please...your people have decided to help us...they want to give us their life seeds. The men AND the woman. Don't you too wish for you people to be standing far and high"**_

_**Koenig narrows his eyes at her, "But it is NOT that is it? You want to create and modify a race of people that will replace those that you have lost...BUT WHAT FOR..."**_

_**Adam was then in the doorway...he and Tara look at one another...a tint of red in their eyes. Like they are somehow communicating...mind speak...Adam had said after the medical check that they could read brain waves.**_

_**Adam breaks contact and stares at John, "Commander Koenig...you doubt we speak the truth? We can understand that...your ordeal through your travels on your runnaway moon, you have come up against so much...webs of lies in those you have encountered...we are different"**_

**{This creature stalls for time...he is delaying the harvast...we need the lifeseeds grown...only then we can overcome and win the war...but it must be soon...the enemy will be upon us soon...}**

**{You broke the mindlink Thsese...I have spoken to the Great one...the war council are ready...we just need the fodder}**

**{and the fodder will be grown...how it pains to force our tools of battle into extinction...but then again it can not be helped...it is their destiny...}**

_**John Koenig looks at each and every face around him in the recreation centre, "GET BACK TO YOUR POSTS NOW!"**_

_**Nobody moves.**_

_**"THAT WAS AN ORDER!"**_

_**In amongst the sighs, the Moonbase personnel begins to move in their separate ways to get back to their tasks in hand.**_

_**Koenig watches them head out the door, then turns to Adam and Tara, who stand together at the podium, " You two are to remain here...do you understand?"**_

_**Adam nods and the commander leaves.**_

**{I will use the time to commune with the war council...}**

**{Agreed...but the plan MUST be actioned soon...there cannot be an further delay}**

**XXXX**

Commander Koenig walks into Main Mission and sees Professor Bergman at the helm, "John, I was about to call you"

The commander crosses over to him, "What is it Victor?"

The older man nods up to the big screen, "At the corner of the screen..."

John squints, "What is it I am looking at?"

Sandra turns, "I have got some peculiar readings commander...there IS something out there"

David Kano was agreeing, "Computer is registering somekind of mass Commander, but of what kind it is still hard to tell"

John rubs his chin in thought, "Do you think this has to do with our two friends in the recreation centre?"

"I'm not sure about that John, who knows...but it is more than a coincedence if it is, that's what I would say"

Paul Morrow turns from where he is sitting, "Don't you think a closer look would answer your questions, Commander...", a flash of darkness in his eyes as he looks at him.

John was looking up at the big screen and pacing up and down, then he turns to Sandra, "Get in touch with Carter and tell him to get Eagle two-Ten ready for immediate lift off, come on Paul, lets SEE if there's something up there"

Sandra did as she is ordered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Adam and Tara look at one another, their hands are locked together as the lights and particles glitter around them in the recreation centre.**_

**{WARNING: CODE 4 Commander Koenig and the alien are about to leave Alpha and head towards the nucleus...PUT CODE RED into operation...}**

_**And as Adam opened his eyes a red aura overwhelmes him as the room around him suddenly becomes transparent...and they are faced with the WAR COUNCIL.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_REVIEWS AND OPINIONS WOULD BE GRATEFULLY RECEIVED!_


	4. Chapter 4

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**THE CELESTIAL ANGELS -PART FOUR**

_**Adam and Tara look at one another, their hands are locked together as the lights and particles glitter around them in the recreation centre.**_

**{WARNING: CODE 4 Commander Koenig and the alien are about to leave Alpha and head towards the nucleus...PUT CODE RED into operation...}**

_**And as Adam opened his eyes a red aura overwhelmes him as the room around him suddenly becomes transparent...and they are faced with the WAR COUNCIL.**_

_Adam and Tara clasp hands as they shudder. The long dead. The long and aged old dead of the war council.._

_The eight podiums stand around them in a circle. The air is cool. There is a twlight and there is cobwebs floating in the air._

_Adam looks up to the first podium._

_"War Council...listen...listen with your ancient old ears. Listen to the new lifeseed that will reborne our race once more..."_

_Silence._

_The eerie shadowery figure on top of the podium looks down at him. But you cannot see the face...the face is shrouded in the cobwebs._

_Tara looks at Adam, "Are we too late Thsese...Are we too late and lost the life cycle?"_

_"The life cycle has started, Chsese...it started when the lifeseeds entered our realm...just how it was written in the ancient scriptures of Zsasese"_

_Tara nods._

_"Now...let us meet Commander Koenig...as his Eagle craft comes to land in the nucleus"_

**Eagle Two-Ten cruises towards the position where the on-board computer picks up the presence.**

**"Koenig to Alpha we are in position...linking up our on board computer with yours Alpha"**

**There is no contact.**

**"Alpha? Are you reading me? Alpha?!"**

**Paul Morrow turns from the flight controls, he shrugs, "I deduce that we have lost contact, commander"**

**Koenig narrows his eyes at him. Both sat there at the healm of the Eagle craft in their spacesuits, "I can SEE that! But what is it that's causing it...my guess is that it has something to do with our two friends down there on Alpha"**

**Morrow nods.**

**Then points.**

**"Up ahead commander..."**

**Koenig looks up from the flight controls. There is something there, like an opening. An opening that is so well hidden that even the constellations mask it.**

**"Anything from the onboard computer?", he asks.**

**Paul presses a few switches with his gloved hand, "Nothing commander"**

**Koenig rolls his tongue around his mouth and grabs hold of the thruster controls, "well, we can't just hang around up here...lets push forward"**

**As the boosters jet, the Eagle moves into the opening.**

**As it cruises on forwards, Koenig looks out of the windows ahead to see that they were now inside somekind of tunnel. Like that of a network of caves. Space it seems has completely disappeared from view.**

**"The on-board computer is going haywire commander"**

**Koenig looks at the readings. The computer was churning out something that didn't make sense...it was like a foreign language.**

**"Well...it's to late to turn back now"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**THE ENEMY BLASTED US WITH ATOM NEUTRALISERSWE BLASTED THEM WITH OMEGA WAVESTHE ENEMY BLASTED US WITH BRAINWAVE NEURONSWE BLASTED THEM WITH BETA **_

Victor Bergman rubs his cheek and looks at Kano, "This is somekind of translation, am I right?"

Kano holds his hands together where he sits at his terminal, "Computer was picking up a signal from the position where the commanders Eagle disappeared professor...it seems that their on-board computer may of boosted up the signal on contact..."

Helena Russell was then at Victors side, by the look on her face he could tell she was still concerned about the Eagles sudden disappearence.

"There's still nothing Helena...I'm sorry", he soothes.

"But what happened to them, Victor? All I got was that one minute it was there, and the next minute...it was gone"

Bergman shakes his head, "That's the base of it...but I'm sure that he is okay...my guess is, is that there is something out there, something we cannot see..."

Helena follows the old man's gaze up to the big screen.

Kano turns, "Professor...there's more..."

_**THE ENEMY LIES IN WAITTHE LIFESEED PODS HAVE BEEN DESTROYEDGAMMA RAYS TO FULLBLAST SEQUENCE TO NILHOPE IS ALL, AS IT SAYS IN THE ANCIENT SCRIPTURES OF ZSASESECOM. COM. END.**_

Main Mission personnel look at one another for answers. Helena turns to Victor, "It sounds like a last transmission...it HAS to be something to do with where Adam and Tara, or whoever they are now, came from"

Victor rubs his cheek again and turns to Sandra, "Sandra keep trying to contact the commander will you...David, I want you to print all that data off for me, will you...I need to go away and think before I confront those two at the recreation centre"

"Yes Professor...", and Kano sets to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Eagle Two-Ten cruises along the tunnel. Koenig and Morrow set their gazes out ahead concentrating hard to negotiate the Eagle around some narrow turns. The The commander suddenly points, "There...look"**

**Morrow looks up and could also see that the cave was fading away and up ahead of them was a narrow strip of land. And on this land was the decaying remains of a once and former city. **

**Koenig tries to take everything in as they pilot the Eagle up above the crumbing transmission spires and great chunks of therma tanks that looked like it was once a store of some powerful energy supply.**

**More jargon scrolled the small screen. Nothing making sense. Well not to Koenig. As part of the once collective, Morrow knew exactly what it meant...but he was going to wait...he was going to set this to his own advantage.**

_**IF THERE WAS EVER A CHANCE TO ESCAPE THE PRISON THAT WAS A MOONBASE FULL OF PRIMITIVE MINDS...THEN THIS WAS IT...he smiles, but his train of thought is interrupted..**_

_**Koenig points, "Over there...seems like somekind of plaza, lets set this thing down and have a look around..."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_REVIEWS AND OPINIONS WOULD BE GRATEFULLY RECEIVED!_


	5. Chapter 5

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**THE CELESTIAL ANGELS -PART FIVE**

**Eagle Two-Ten cruises along the tunnel. Koenig and Morrow set their gazes out ahead concentrating hard to negotiate the Eagle around some narrow turns. The commander suddenly points, "There...look"**

**Morrow looks up and could also see that the cave is fading away and up ahead of them was a narrow strip of land. And on this land was the decaying remains of a once and former city. **

**Koenig tries to take everything in as they pilot the Eagle up above the crumbing transmission spires and great chunks of therma tanks that looked like it was once a store of some powerful energy supply.**

**More jargon scrolls the small screen. Nothing making sense. Well not to Koenig. As part of the once collective, Morrow knows exactly what it meant...but he is going to wait...he is going to set this to his own advantage.**

_**IF THERE WAS EVER A CHANCE TO ESCAPE THE PRISON THAT WAS A MOONBASE FULL OF PRIMITIVE MINDS...THEN THIS WAS IT...he smiles, but his train of thought is interrupted..**_

_**Koenig points, "Over there...seems like somekind of plaza, lets set this thing down and take a look around..."**_

Eagle Two-Ten lands at the centre of the plaza. The ship is surrounded by ruins. Ruins of a once and spectacular civilisation that has long since died out.

John Keonig unstaps himself from his seat in the pilot section and pushes his seat back. Paul follows suit. In the module section the commander taps into the outward scanners. He turns to Paul.

"Well well...a breathable atmostphere, there's a surprize"

Paul reaches for the weapons rack. John does the same and soon the modules door slides open and they decend down the steps to the plaza.

Both look around them. The ruins seems to tower over them, like they could topple at any moment.

John points, "lets try over there"

Paul follows him and they enter a tunnel. The tunnel is lit eeriely by a green light making their faces glow. At the other end they find themselves in somekind of hall. There is dust and cobwebs everywhere. The green tinge of light still evident from the tunnel behind them.

"That light in the tunnel? Any ideas" asked John.

Paul shrugs as he looks about him, "Some residue of a power supply. I think that indicates that, however how much it looks it, this place is not entirely dead"

John crosses the hall to the far wall where there is a bank of computers. He brushes away the layers of thick dust and sees that a moniter is on. It has a weak signal and there is the same alien jargon rising up the screen that had been on the monitor aboard the Eagle.

He turns and sees the chair. It it on castors and he wheels it forward, then looks up at Paul, "So these people were humanoid, they wouldn't need chairs is they weren't"

Paul turns and sets his eyes above him to see a glass dome above them housing them inside. There was crack in the glass.

Wires and cables hang down.

"This place was destroyed"

John looks up, "What?"

Paul nods around them, "They were attacked. This is all what's left after an aerial assault"

Koenig agrees. The place did seem to be in a state of only that a war could result in. He looks up, "Tara and Adam...or the ones that have taken control of them...they said their people were as old as time...is it possible it could have happened that long ago"

Paul smiles, "anythings possible"

Koenig heads over to an metal archway and moves into the next chamber. It is darker, his shadow looms out ahead of him in the eerie green light. Paul follows. He has no shadow. Not that the commander has noticed.

The chamber is gloomy. There is more dust and cobwebs covering most of the equipment around them.

John puts his commlock to his mouth, "Koenig to Alpha...come in Alpha..."

Paul comes to his side, "We can't get through to Alpha...there is somekind of block inteference"

The commander frowns at him, "How would you know"

"I just do"

Koenig puts his hands to his temples, "I'm starting to feel dizzy...there's a lack of oxygen in here"

Morrow nods, "Yes there is"

"But YOU are not effected?"

Paul shrugs, "Not yet"

Koenig watches as Paul crosses over to the banks of computers and studies them, "_at last something I can work with"_

**{The alien is in it's element...it is free of the primitive technology that it found himself trapped with}**

**{it thinks it can contact the collective...the collective no longer exist...I cannot see how finding out the truth will help it}**

**{It won't...it will finally learn things the collective mind failed to share with its sequences...}**

**{Commander Koenig is starting to suffer the effects of the gamma rays. Even now his body is being poisoned by it's lethal strain}**

**{That is of no consequence...}**

**{And the alien? Will it suffer the effects also?}**

**{One can always hope so...}**

Commander Koenig's vision was blurred. He crosses over to the chair on castors and sits in it. Paul looks back at him, then gets back to what he is doing.

_"It CAN'T be...I cannot be the only one..."_

_He turns and looks up to the air above him, "I know who you are...WE were the enemy wasn't we? WE DESTROYED YOU"_

**Koenig looks on from where he sits, his breathing is laboured...and then he closes his eyes and knows nothing more...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_REVIEWS AND OPINIONS WOULD BE GRATEFULLY RECEIVED!_


	6. Chapter 6

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**THE CELESTIAL ANGELS -PART SIX**

_**Moonbase Alpha was completely exposed of course. The gamma check intercepters came out of nowhere.**_

_**Narrows needles of light.**_

_**David Kano wasn't quick enough to pass on the data that computer was churning out.**_

_**Sandra Benes was coming to an end of her shift and was too slow to see the needle like missiles on the big screen.**_

_**The first that anybody knew about the attack was when area D exploded into a million pieces of debis that drifted off into space. A huge crater left where it once was.**_

_**The suction of outer space had broke into Alpha and was screaming along the corridors of area B and C.**_

_**It was too late for technician Roberts as he tried to get to the command post - the vacuum got to him and he was sucked down the corridor and thrown to the luna rock outside at the nearest break in the wall.**_

_**The gamma intercepters made a turn and then a second salvo hit the base. This time hydroponics was smashed to nothing. The corridors and twisted metal were torn from their foundations and sucked into the black void of space.**_

_**And along with it, the staff too.**_

_**The screams helped them nothing. You couldn't scream in a vacuum.**_

_**The travel tubes were blocked. The corridors were alive with panicking personnel trying to get to the catacombs that were been so recently exploited to finding tiranium. At least underground they would stand a chance of survival.**_

_**Screens all over the base were flashing out RED ALERT.**_

_**Dr Helena Russell was hurrying down the corridor. Her face was screwed up in fear as the panic around her increased.**_

_**Victor Bergman came out of a side door and grabbed her.**_

_**"Helena"**_

_**"Victor! What is happening?"**_

_**"I don't know..."**_

_**And then there was an explosion that rocked them, and both went hurtling to the floor. Both skidded across at speed until they came to a stop at the far wall.**_

_**Helena picked herself up and held her hands out in front of her as her eyes set on Victor.**_

_**He was being sucked down the corridor. His mouth was open and his arms and legs were infront of him as he dived bombed down the corridor.**_

_**"VICTOR NOOOO!"**_

_**Helena grabbed hold of the wall as her hair was blown about her face and the suction started to pull at her cheeks...**_

_**And then she screamed...**_

Koenig opens his eyes. His vision his blurred but there is a harsh white light moving above him.

He blinks a few times. And his vision clears. He sees that he is in a clinical room where the light is white and the walls are made of plastic.

He is set on a metal trolley.

And then Paul Morrow comes in through a doorway that a green light lay beyond, "Oh...I see that you have come around"

John rubbed his forehead, "Where-where am I?"

Morrow shrugged, "I learned from the hub that this room is rich in oxygen. I think this is where the harvast will be stored"

"Harvast?"

"Yes...your sperm and the eggs of your kind...they need them to create a race that will defeat the enemy...", he chuckled as he finds this amusing, "...an enemy that no longer exists"

Koenig's eyes widened, "Cannon fodder! They just want to grow humans for...fighting?"

"What else? What other use is there? The war has to go on like it has since time began with these people..."

Koenig swallows down and sits up, his space suit was uncomfortable, "how do you know all of this..."

Paul laughs, "Oh come on...haven't you not guessed yet? I am NOT the unit you call Paul Morrow"

"Then...what are you? What have you done with him?"

"Paul Morrow died when he saved your people from the collective...I am what's left of the collective...and it was the collective that destroyed these people"

Koenig was finding it hard to process what he was being told. Paul dead? Collective? All that busniess a few weeks back. The events that seemed fuzzy. Like a memory that was trying to be suppressed.

_**"These people are attacking your precious Alpha, Koenig...they've done away with the harvast approach and are just going to take for themselves..."**_

The voice in his head sounds like Paul Morrow...but John somehow, now knew, that this being was no longer Paul Morrow, Main Mission Controller. It was something else.

_**"I can see it happening. I can see the units you once called Tara and Adam hurd two human beings into a transference wave. Male and a female...that it all they need to create the race they are set forth"**_

**{The one from the collective knows too much...already he is thinking about putting his own agendas into practice, little does it know that his destiny has been decided...}**

**{And the destiny of John Koenig...?}**

**{His blood is starting to run cold...it will only be a matter of time now...let us get to the transference point...}**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_REVIEWS AND OPINIONS WOULD BE GRATEFULLY RECEIVED!_


	7. Chapter 7

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of its characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**THE CELESTIAL ANGELS -PART SEVEN**

_**"These people are attacking your precious Alpha, Koenig...they've done away with the harvest approach and are just going to take for themselves..."**_

The voice in his head sounds like Paul Morrow...but John somehow, now knew, that this being was no longer Paul Morrow, Main Mission Controller. It was something else.

_**"I can see it happening. I can see the units you once called Tara and Adam herd two human beings into a transference wave. Male and a female...that it all they need to create the race they are set forth"**_

**{The one from the collective knows too much...already he is thinking about putting his own agendas into practice, little does it know that his destiny has been decided...}**

**{And the destiny of John Koenig...?}**

**{His blood is starting to run cold...it will only be a matter of time now...let us get to the transference point...}**

Helena Russell doesn't quiet know how she ended up where she ended up. At first she had been cocooned in a bright yellow light and then, when the column of light disappeared, she is standing in a dim-lit room that is full of cobwebs and dust. It was silent too.

Then she turns in alarm to see a column of light suddenly materialise beside her, till it again disappears to reveal Alan Carter.

Alan and Helena grabbed one another as they look about them. There is a ring of tall podiums around them and sitting on each is a shadowy silent figure.

Helena swallows down and then whispers into Captain Carters ear, "Statues?"

Alan shakes his head.

And then there is an ear-piercing sound that sends them onto their knees.

XXX

John Koenig can feel the beads of sweat trickle down his face from his hairline. He has wandered into the darkened tunnel that is set in a green light.

He feels cold. Like his blood is running cold...was that at all possible?

Behind him Paul Morrow calls out, "If I was you...I would stay where the oxygen is richest...and that's in here"

Koenig scratches his head and looks back to him, "I should have brought the oxygen and helmet"

Paul shrugs and begins dismantling the wall units. John frowns and comes to his side, "What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to get back to Alpha Koenig? What's left of it..."

"You said that..."

Morrow shakes his head. His expression tells Koenig to keep silent.

"...they can't read your thoughts, but they can hear us now"

John is puzzled, "But Adam told me that they could read brain wave patterns..."

Paul chuckles, "On Alpha they could...but here...on their own turf...they can't...it was their downfall"

Koenig is surveying Pauls work on the wall units, "I still can not believe that Paul's dead...it just doesn't seem possible when..."

Paul smiles at him, "...you can see him right in front of you in the flesh? I may LOOK like flesh and blood..but I am not...I have a physical form that I cannot even begin to try to make you understand"

"This Collective...It took over Alpha?"

Paul scrutinises a panel he has unclipped from the wall, "Yes...you wouldn't remember...none of you would remember...you were all locked away in stais at the core when we...sorry, old habits...when the collective took over your people"

John swallows down hard, "Everyone except Paul, right?"

"That's correct...", Morrow begins to loosen another panel, "...Paul Morrow fought us off somehow...made his way back through the darkness...away from the core...we were never complete without him...so the collective was no more..."

Koenig crosses his arms and stares at him, "And here you now stand"

Paul chuckles, "I know...ironic isn't it? There was the collective thinking they needed each and everyone so they were free and complete...and then...there's me...how is it, that I, once a part of the collective, can act as an...individual...individualism is nonexistent within the collective, it has been for..."

"For what?"

"...time...you and your people have seen so little of it"

Paul then nods his head to the panels, "This is a shaft that leads back into the plaza outside...if you are quick you might be able to get back to your Eagle..."

Commander Koenig points to the exit, "You needn't of bothered, I'll just go back the way I came in...", and as he went to leave some force of energy forces him back to the far wall. His spacesuit cushioning the blow.

"They won't let you...not that they know you want to go..."

Koenig comes to his side, "then what is there to say they wouldn't stop me through this shaft?"

Paul laughs, humans, "It's not a natural exit...they have no force barriers...you can get along your way..."

_**And John Koenig crawls through the shaft to get to the plaza where the Eagle is waiting for him.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_REVIEWS AND OPINIONS WOULD BE GRATEFULLY RECEIVED!_


End file.
